


Second opinions

by dreamer1789



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Ancestors, Apple of Eden, Bleeding Effect, Gen, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1789/pseuds/dreamer1789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond ponders his decision regarding Lucy while handling the Apple. As a result he gets a much needed second opinion. And a third, fourth,... Minor AC3 and big time Brotherhood spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second opinions

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just enjoy playing around with Desmond's poor head. Whether you really view it as Bleeding Effect is up to you. This is an old drabble I discovered the other day on my harddrive. Black Flag didn't want to get squeezed in here and I still haven't got Unity or Syndicate yet. Hope you enjoy this little drabble regardless of it being a relic.

‘Toying’ with the Apple as Shaun would no doubt label Desmond’s rare idle activity is highly inadvisable at best and the height of recklessness at worst. Still, aside from the looming Big Decision there is one other question Desmond would like to put to rest and the Apple can show him the answer. He gazes into the brightening golden glow that mentally transports him back to the vault in Rome. Instead of the usual glimmering images the Piece of Eden projects this time it envelops all his senses in a déjà vu so lifelike that for a moment he thinks he has somehow actually gone back. The pressure of Juno’s will is still there but more like an afterimage as his three companions are once more frozen in time and he moves towards Lucy. That is when he hears the council he asked the Apple for in his moment of weakness.   

Connor knows time is of essence, but the situation merits serious consideration. On the one hand, a bitter distrust for all of the Spirits’s intensions would have him doubt her eagerness. The Apple can show many possible futures he knows, but it never truly lies. Yet in his experience Templars can’t be made to discard their views even if they are kin and this woman is not. He takes a step forward, but doesn’t release the blade’s trigger mechanism.

Altaïr is given but a moment to contemplate the current dilemma. The woman awaiting judgement deliberately chose to side with the Templars and the fate they wish to inflict upon humanity. Still, she is young and has shown much spirit. The Brotherhood might fail to show her the error of her ways and she could betray the Assassins ultimately if given the chance. But the Master Assassin’s heart holds fondness for his Maria – history is known to repeat itself – and so he holds his position and stays his blade.

Haytham is much more fascinated with Juno than Lucy, though he is sympathetic to her plight. It is only too easy to draw parallels between their choices in life. However, he has seen many a time people of conviction waver and resents the most important times in his life when those closest to them held their Assassin sympathies high. Even though she chose the right side the lady had already demonstrated that her core convictions may be swayed. He cannot take such a gamble once more. The last time cost him is life and Rite after all. He engages the blade and moves into striking range.

Desmond realises that all this new input will leave him no less conflicted than before. Still, at least he is now one truth wiser. Maybe he’ll choose to do the right thing in The End after all. He stops resisting Juno’s lust for vengeance.

Ezio brings some peace of mind. On many matters he’ll argue the complexity of an issue. However, betrayal is the one thing the passionate Mentor will not stand for. Ever. The blade plunges into tender skin.


End file.
